


I Would Give All This

by asllapiscu



Series: Ceremonious [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: (just in case bc of one scene in particular), (no one's actually drowning but ya know. doesn't hurt to be safe.), Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, actually not all of us, it's all mostly from sento's pov so (handclap) prepare (handclap) your (handclap) self, spoilers all the way up to ep 39, strong depictions of drowning, we're all mages now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: A look through a genius mage's eyes of significant events he's experienced that reaches to an unknown end. There is only one thing for certain:His feelings remain the same.





	I Would Give All This

**Author's Note:**

> i'd recommend reading the part posted before this one for one scene in particular for Extra death - also one scene kinda has depictions of drowning and such so be careful of that too 
> 
> otherwise uhhh
> 
> enjoy :)

**On the third night of autumn, was when it began.**

 

The council announced the escape of an “unnatural,” and the dangers it holds. Sento had received the report and opted to hunt it down for its essence. He had to be careful not to get caught - mages were still on trial, after all. With nothing but his belt of potions and a cloak, he ventured off.

He didn’t find anything odd until a stream of fire flew upwards towards the sky from deep within the forest. His heart quaked within his chest, remembering when he first woke up in this forest; but he pushed those nostalgic feelings aside and continued on. He needed to ensure the safety of his town and to continue his quest of collecting essences for the shop. By the looks of the fire, this essence he could collect would become a powerful asset. He was determined to gather it, by any means necessary.

What he hadn’t expected, however, was finding a wounded man on the forest floor. Cuts and bruises run along his arms and legs, and Sento could see that the man struggled to catch his breath. Did the unnatural do this to him? Sento ran to his side.

But the man yelled at him, telling him to get away. Sento was confused, watching the man struggling beneath him. He looked as if he were clinging to the last bit of life, and Sento didn’t want to just leave him like that.

“Where’s the unnatural?” He asked. Then the man, with a new fire lit in his eyes, stared Sento down and pushed himself away.

“You’re one of them…” he whispered to himself, bringing an arm up to his face. Sento still wasn’t understanding, searching within his reason to try to dissect the situation. He looks more closely at the man, realizing the cuts appear methodical and precise. Parts of his hands were burned, as were parts of his feet. While Sento looked around and tried to listen, he was sure it was just the two of them within the forest.

An unnatural didn’t attack this man.

He was…

“You’re the escapee…” Sento’s voice drops to a whisper now too, seeing the man shift from desperately defensive to outright angry. But what Sento didn’t understand was why an escaped unnatural would appear so hurt - and so _human_ . Every unnatural he’s faced until now was some sort of monster until he’d take their essence and _then_ they’d return to their human state. Sento has managed to save many people in town from detainment this way, along with keeping the town safe. But this… was new. “Listen, before we take you back, I can help you - “

“No!” The man yells again, fire spitting out from his mouth from the emotional response. Sento’s eyes grow wide - this man _is_ the unnatural from the report. “I’m not going back! They’re going to experiment on me again! I’m not a fucking unnatural!”

“What?” Sento says, watching the man somehow get up, despite his condition and all the wounds. He looks ready to fight, ready to defend his own life than have to go back to the council. He mentioned experiments… What exactly is the council doing to him? And he claims not to be an unnatural? But he spits fire and is able to withstand a great deal of pain from the looks of it. Sento frowns. “What do you mean experiment?”

“You don’t believe me... Why would you care?!” The words ring in Sento’s ears as the man lunges right at him. He does his best to hold off the man, watching as his hands turn to claws while scales begin to run up his arms. This is different from an unnatural, different from a mage - something _entirely new_. “You won’t take me back!”

Sento managed to push himself off and gain distance. He reaches for his belt, pulling out a potion and takes a swing of it. He never planned on hurting the man, but he needed to be able to defend himself. He transformed into the Build mage, shocking his opponent as he took a defensive stance.

Though it’d be for naught, as footsteps approached. When Build turned to look, both he and the man came face to face with a group of licensed council mages, and councilman Gentoku Himuro.

“Not only did we find our lost experiment, but we found an unlicensed mage too. How fortunate.”

When the man said experiments, Sento can see why now. The council accused this man of being another unnatural, but he never knew the council would go as far as experimenting on its citizens. This man was fighting for survival and Sento was here with the intention of saving something - whether it be the town, or this man, it didn’t matter.

He was going to keep that plan.

At the time, he considered his actions a possible regret in the future. After all, Sento didn’t know this strange man outside of his ability to nearly transform into a creature of legend, and that he was escaping for his own freedom. But he also couldn’t leave him there, or hand him over to the council. In his heart, he knew he had to save this man.

That’s how he met Banjou.

 

 

 

**In the following month of autumn, was when he started to realize.**

 

Sento didn’t consider himself to be someone who’d get close or attached to others. The only people he knew in his life, from what he could remember anyway, were just Misora and Isurugi; both of whom he called family. He may consider himself to be friendly and helpful (maybe even brilliant, a genius, generous - ); but never social. He felt it interfered with his research on magic and the unnaturals, on his work regarding the collecting of essences and purifying them with Misora.

Except for Banjou.

Sento can’t tell when he became close to Banjou. He accompanies Sento when he goes off to gather essences and to stop the smash’s (what the council has began to call “rampaging” unnaturals). Though his power is appreciated, it makes Sento’s work easier. Banjou makes for a good fighting partner, at least when he’s focused. Sento has noticed a pattern in Banjou that he tends to lose control of himself when he reaches his draconic form.

Not an unnatural, not a smash, not a mage - but a _dragon._ Sento had thought, like anyone else, that they’d all disappear decades ago. And yet here Banjou was, losing control again, scales and all.

Sento had written off this sentimentality as his need to help others. Banjou is not excluded from this list, of course. When everyone else is either asleep or off working on their own things, Sento stays up late trying to find ways to assist Banjou with his form. Sento began visiting bookstores and patrons of older, arcane knowledge. He had to find a way to help Banjou control whatever power lurked inside him, especially since he (along with Sento’s mage form) is now a hunted man.

But Banjou, Sento has come to discover, is an impatient man. He immediately rushes into battle without any concern for himself or those around him, only wishing to claim victory. It’s understandable, and though maybe helpful at times, it makes for more complications in the end. It's hard to be incognito when a screaming dragon suddenly appears. Though these behaviors don’t make Banjou any less … admirable. Sento has found himself staring at Banjou (studying?) and thinking about him even outside of his research on his draconic form (curiosity?). It’s odd and all too new to him.

It didn’t really hit until, while out on a mission, Banjou rushed to his side after Sento gets blown back from an explosion. Sento can see the worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice, and it causes a strange feeling to bubble up in his chest. He watched Banjou hover over him, deciding whether it’s all right to touch or help. Banjou ultimately decided to just grab Sento, hoisting him up, asking him if he’s all right. Sento nearly laughs.

“What, are we friends now?” Sento could hardly look Banjou in the eye, but he heard him laugh a little himself before punching his shoulder (lightly) and saying yes, yes they are. Whether Sento would admit it out loud or not, he definitely realized his growing attachment to Banjou.

_“I may not believe in this magic nonsense… but I believe in you.”_

_“This is terrible… I was about to say the same about you.”_

 

 

 

**In the two weeks that followed, he presented a gift.**

 

Sento had finally managed a way to concentrate Banjou’s power. Months of research and digging had pulled Sento into the discovery of old draconic runes. He had known about runes before, hearing from Isurugi and reading up on them in the tomes from their study. Runes, Isurugi said, were almost like crystallized potions, with intense concentration of magic baked inside. Creating them is not easy and requires a large amount of magical energy and a large array of ingredients. Unfortunately, draconic runes were not any easier.

It required a lot of work around. Several of the materials necessary for the rune were not already in the potion shop, as luck would have it. He had to go out of his way to obtain them, taking Misora with him occasionally for the harder to find ingredients. It was useful to have a sister who studied herbs and purification magic, along with a father possessing a network of resources for potion selling and magic crafting. Despite runes being a difficult process, their help did make it a more tolerable effort.

Banjou, however, had the opposite effect. Sento had wanted to keep his work hidden - like a surprise - on the off chance that he wouldn't be able to complete the rune. It's an ambitious endeavor, after all. But Banjou sticks closely to Sento, and though he normally never minded (which he only took notice of recently), he needed to work on this in private. He felt horrible pawning Banjou off on Misora a few times so he could have moments alone to work, but it needed to be done. Even though he would find himself missing the idiot's presence.

It took many sleepless nights and failed attempts. Broken shards and empty crystals littered his desk all above several open tomes with recipes and instructions. Sento felt he was going out of his mind. What was he missing? Where was he going wrong?

Misora popped her head in one night, watching her brother struggle once more over the rune. She held tight onto the potion in her hand, hoping that maybe this is what he needed for it to work.

She walked over slowly, announcing her presence. Sento was surprised until his eyes adjusted, and he offered an exhausted smile. He was afraid that Banjou had managed to sneak past him, but seeing Misora instead was a pleasant surprise. He was about to ask her why she came down to the study (probably to ensure he’s taking care of himself) - but finds himself in shock at the potion in her hand.

A deep, sea blue glowing like _fire,_ showing small specks and licks of orange here and there. This was new to him, as all potions prior required a companion before being able to be of any use. Yet Misora not only managed to purify this essence, _she made it into a potion too._ Entirely of its own design, yet she claims it can still be paired for Sento’s use… but suggests to use the potion as is for something else.

He looks at the rune and then back at the potion.

 

It wasn’t for another few hours that Sento runs out of the study, shocking everyone in the shop. He’s covered in ash and some parts of him glitter in the light. Isurugi acknowledges the signs, wondering if Sento had accomplished his latest experiment. Rather than waiting for an answer, he asks if the rune has been completed, and Sento merely smiles.

He runs off to try to find Banjou, excitement pushing him on through the forest. Isurugi had mentioned that Banjou had run off earlier to train in its more protective and secluded layers - where they normally go to spar. Sento couldn’t bear to wait another second to see his reaction to the gift…

Yet he surprised himself when he arrives to a clearing and spots Banjou, whose arms are spread wide and looks lost in thought. He’s taking deep breaths and soon Sento’s eyes grow wide at the sight of wings appearing on Banjou’s back - like _magic_. He tightens his grip on the gift in his hands, hoping this will be exactly what Banjou needs.

Sento slowly approaches his dragon friend, trying not to catch him off-guard. He’s mystified by Banjou honestly, by how beautiful he looks in the dim lighting of the clearing and how far his wings span. _He’s radiant,_ Sento concludes, finally snapping out of the spell before announcing his presence to Banjou. When he turns, the world feels like it’s in slow motion, and any air in Sento’s lungs are all gone.

Banjou’s eyes are like topazes, sparkling and _fierce_ , before returning back to their usual deep blue color. His wings close in on themselves and now Banjou appears _human_.

_“Not a human, but not a hybrid either. Not an unnatural, or a natural like you people call it. I… don’t know what I am.”_

When he asks if the mage came to train, Sento shakes his head and brings his hands out. Inside them, hidden, is the fruition of many lost nights and a collection of ancient old texts and spells. It’s Sento’s proudest work thus far.

The Draconic Rune.

Banjou looks frightful at first, and Sento understands why. _Experiments and all that,_ he thinks to himself before carefully placing the rune around Banjou’s neck. It hangs generously against his chest, its colors matching his intense eyes and vibrant hair. Banjou studies the rune closely, not noticing Sento admiring him instead.

_What is this feeling in my chest?_

When Banjou finally asks what it’s for, Sento explains its use. Though Banjou doesn’t possess the same magical abilities that Sento does, he was able to create something that could not only replicate something similar, but also help tame and control Banjou’s out of control draconic powers. It’ll only activate if Banjou feels the _true_ need to defend someone, not meant to be used recklessly and for harm.

But there is one last instruction.

With a hand against Banjou’s chest, against his beating heart, Sento looks directly into his eyes. Sento begins a chant, and the rune begins to glow and nearly float just a bit aways from Banjou’s chest out of reaction to the incantation. When Sento finishes, the rune rests back onto Banjou as he stares back at the mage.

“I placed a caution. If I ever need you, or if I ever need to _stop_ you, I only need to call your name…”

Staring back, nervous energy running across his features but faith all the same - Banjou nods in acceptance.

 

 

 

**It’s not until the next evening that the rune welcomes its first use.**

 

Up against a mage and a smash, Build felt outnumbered and severely overwhelmed. Even when he tried to use his newest potions, he still somehow managed to find himself thrown to the ground in defeat. He’s forced out of his mage form, being held captive and threatened by the Night Rogue mage… His vision is blurry, his hearing not so clear. He thinks he hears screaming and someone calling his name in the distance…

A flash of blue and orange catches his eyes for only a moment. His consciousness is going in and out from the pain and the wounds he’s gained… What is that?

Blue and orange sparks seem to fly, the distant noise gets stronger and Sento feels his soul being shaken from his core. What is that? What is that? What is that?

_“Let Sento go you bastards!”_

_“Oh, the dragon makes an appearance…”_

Dragon…? _Dragon?_

 **_Ryuga_**.

The only thing Sento feels next is himself falling to the ground with a blunt _thud!_ He tries to pull himself up, tries to grip onto his consciousness and focus his vision. Bright lights is all he can register, blues and oranges growing in sizes. _Fire, it all looks like fire_ , is what he thinks when he realizes what’s going on.

_The rune._

When Sento finally manages to focus his vision well enough, he sees it - Banjou, bright and radiant and _glowing_. His wings are out and his arms are covered in scales adorning claws in place of his hands. Fire is coming out of his mouth and even from the tips of his claws; it’s all an impressive sight, leaving Sento speechless. Watching Banjou dance through the sky as he fights against both the Night Rogue mage and the smash, it’s…

_Beautiful._

It isn’t long before Banjou is able to quell the enemy smash, rolling onto the ground and revealing an unconscious Sawa. Sento feels a surge of panic course through him until he sees that she’s still breathing - _she’s alive._  He releases a sigh of relief, before hearing Night Rogue grunt from struggle. Sento pays attention back to the battle; though too late, as it seems. Because as soon as he turned, Night Rogue’s staff was aimed right for him.

Sento braced himself for the hit until he saw Banjou right before him, catching the staff immediately. Night Rogue looks shocked and shaken by all of this. He growls before disappearing and leaving them both with just Sawa.

Soon enough, the rune on Banjou stops glowing and he returns back to his human form. Sento is careful in getting close to him, just as before at the clearing, and feels his arms and chest. Still smooth, still _skin and flesh_ and not scales or wild temperatures.

The rune _works._

 

 

 

**It is winter now, and a war between councils has broken out.**

 

It’s ultimately all Sento’s fault, even if indirectly. After learning of his connection to the devil mage, and that his research was the start of all the mage experimentations, he’s began to feel sick frequently. He didn’t want a war - only an explanation for the source of the magic, of the potions, of his _memories._ But to learn that he may be the devil mage himself…

He takes a stroll to clear his mind. He can’t focus on his research or his potions if he’s stuck in his own head. He could only think of one place to go.

Reaching the clearing deep within the forest, he remembers seeing Banjou here multiple times. A small part of him had hoped that Banjou would be here now, too. Lately having the dragon around would soothe and quell any storms of anxiety brewing within Sento. He’s not entirely sure if it’s because of the pact he made when gifting Banjou the rune, or something else entirely…

_“You know you’re going to have to tell him one day, right? That you made a pact…”_

Misora’s words run through his mind as he feels a breeze pass through the clearing. He did feel a little guilty, not informing Banjou before casting the incantation, that it was really a pact between the two. Yet somehow, he believes Banjou might have a clue already… He still remembers Banjou’s face after Sento had explained what the rune and incantation meant, and Banjou looked ready to accept any fate that came with the power.

But that was all before he learned of his connection to Takumi. If he had known sooner, would he had made the pact with Banjou to begin with? He grips one of his wrists, tightening its hold and registers pain coursing through. Stress, that’s all that comes to mind.

He created experiments.

He started a war.

All for the sake of _magic._

Was it worth it in the end? He was foolish to think he was ever a hero to begin with. He’s nothing but a devil in disguise - a wolf in sheep’s clothing. His father - no, _Isurugi, Blood Stalk_ , made that perfectly clear. Sento had only been playing hero this whole time. All of this is _his_ fault.

His breathing becomes rigid and shallow, his hold on his wrist tightening all the more. He ignores the screaming warnings of pain from his own wrist, or the digging of his nails onto his hand. All he can do is look up to the barely covered sky, small streaks of light peeking through the leaves and shining onto the surface of the clearing. He’s shaking and trembling, afraid and worried and stressed beyond all belief. Why did he come here alone? He needs help, he needs someone, he needs -

He mutters Banjou’s _name_ , and in a moment, he appears before Sento. Was he dreaming? Was this a hallucination? But when he feels Banjou wrap his arms around him, Sento realizes that not only is he very much awake, but that he had called upon Banjou here. Now he feels guilt - but he tries to push it aside to cling onto the dragon to still his anxious heart. Sento feels him run a hand through his hair, an effort to silently tell him he’s here. So even through the guilt, Sento feels grateful at least.

Grateful for a partner that cares.

Sento feels himself being hoisted up and carried by Banjou. He doesn’t want to look anywhere, wanting to focus only on Banjou’s heartbeat to relax. He keeps his head against Banjou’s neck, counting each beat as he’s carried home.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

 

 

 

**In the months that passed, Sento had never found himself regretting making any sort of enhancements or the use of any spells.**

 

_Until now._

He could tell they both felt desperate. Sento wanted to end this war for the sake of peace and keeping everyone safe. It didn’t help that the underlying guilt still sat within him. He knew at the end of the day, even if _he_ didn’t do it himself, he’s still at fault for this war.

Yet Banjou wanted to relieve Sento of this burden. This had become especially clear when Banjou nearly sacrificed himself to the _Sclash Rune_ the second time he used it. Sento had thought that creating a more advanced rune would not only give Banjou more power, but protect him as well.

They soon learn that’s not necessarily the case.

Sento was horrified when Banjou not only suggested that no one would care if he died - but also by the sight of him losing control from the influence of the rune. It’s too much. He doesn’t want Banjou dying for his sake. He doesn’t want any of this.

Sento had put himself between Banjou and the attack coming from the Grease mage of Hokuto. The sheer force of it was enough to knock Sento out of his transformation, shocking the other two. Sento could tell Banjou was upset, hearing him scream in agony and asking why he would do such a thing.

“You idiot,” Sento coughs out, pulling himself up from the ground. He’s barely holding onto a smile, the pain from the attack spreading throughout his body. This is terrible. “Like as if I let you or anyone die… Didn’t I tell you? I’m going to stop this war…”

He means it. Every time he says it, he absolutely _means it._ And it applies _especially_ to Banjou. Sento will find a way to stop him from fighting, from using the sclash rune. He can’t afford to lose anyone to anything.

So of course when he’s told about the hazard tome, and its enhancement spell, Sento had to dare to try.

Misora had told him earlier, of a talk she and Banjou had together a few days prior. She told Sento of how Banjou wanted to end this war as soon as possible for _his_ sake, to see him smile again. Sento’s chest began to feel tight and his eyes were watery. Why? Why did that dragon idiot feel the need to go so far for a devil like him?

_This is my war, not his. He doesn’t need to do this._

Hearing Misora’s words echo in his mind and his determination to stop Banjou, that’s what pushed him through. Watching Banjou go all berserk, remembering that Misora said he was doing it all for Sento… It’s no wonder how no doubt was on his mind when he began to read the hazard enhancement spell.

_But was it worth killing a man over?_

It haunts Sento’s every waking moment.

 

 

 

**He hadn’t expected it, but like a shot in the dark, he was saved.**

 

One moment he was reading the hazard enhancement spell, and the next was pitch dark. Sento had felt desperate enough to use the forbidden spell again to fight against Grease for their match. He needs an end to this war, even if it means sacrificing himself for it. He knows the others will forgive him, eventually…

But when he awakens, he finds himself back in the study at the shop. His vision has to adjust to his surroundings as his mind and his memories catch back up to him. The fight… He remembers the fight… But not much else.

However, when he turns his head, he finds Banjou beside him. He’s fallen asleep, an arm wrapped around Sento’s body as if to hold him in place. Sento feels his breath hitch in his throat and the thundering beat of his own heart. Is this a dream? Did Misora have to kill him after all?

He doesn’t deserve this then.

But he can’t bring himself to move. He’s too comfortable and warm, and he feels so secure. There’s no darkness or invasive whisperings rounding his head. It’s _safe_ here. Maybe he doesn’t deserve it, he feels guilty for _wanting_ this, but he does. If this is how his afterlife is going to be, then maybe sacrificing himself wasn’t so bad in the end.

Until he sees Misora walk into the room and she drops the tray in her hands. It makes a loud _bang!_ noise, causing Banjou to stir. She runs right for Sento, tears welling in her eyes as she grabs one of his hands and begins to thank the gods that he’s okay.

He didn’t die.

When Misora calms down, and Sento manages to force himself away from Banjou, he asks her what exactly happened. She recounts the end of the battle, how Banjou flew right into the middle of it to stop Sento from the influence of the tome… Sento looks back to Banjou, who doesn’t appear hurt or wounded - in fact, Sento finds no injuries on himself either. Misora nods, and continues on about how Banjou, in trying to stop Sento, managed to control the sclash rune at last and stopped Sento from potentially killing the Hokuto mages.

With Sento down, Misora says Banjou had flown them back to the study, with her and Sawa following shortly after. The battle was inconclusive due to the… circumstances. However, Misora did inform Sento of the Seito council taking over the Hokuto branch after the battle. It looked like Blood Stalk had planned to use the battle as a distraction so the Seito council could start an invasion with no one noticing. There were reports of captures and bloodshed…

Sento slams a fist against the desk of the study, frightening Misora and now successfully waking Banjou up. Even in the end, Sento could not slow down this unnecessary war and ended up adding more burden onto Banjou’s shoulders.

Misora notices Banjou awake, and goes to him to ask if he’s all right. Sento tunes out of their conversation, biting a thumb as several thoughts begin to race through his mind. How can he stop this? How can he end this once and for all? How he can stop everyone from hurting themselves more -

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. Sento turns to face Banjou, and an empty room. Misora had left already and he hadn’t even noticed. He feels guilty, causing her worry and concern and for asking so much of her. He keeps doing this to everyone. He keeps causing them all trouble and _pain_ and he can’t _stand_ it. Without another thought, Sento embraces Banjou, trying to hold in all the negative emotions and stress he’s been bottling up for _months_ now. Banjou saved Kazumi, he saved the remaining Crows, he saved _Sento._ And he feels selfish for clinging onto him and trembling but feeling Banjou rub circles onto his back and his chin resting on his head as he brings Sento in closer, it’s what he needs right now.

It all has to end eventually, right?

 

 

 

**Sento begins to notice his absence more often now.**

 

After the battle, the team had allowed Kazumi and his boys in. They had no home left to turn to, and have now ended up on the same side. It was a nice change of dynamic for everyone, having Kazumi around… even if he’s a little strange around Misora. Sento noticed Banjou and Kazumi’s roughhousing instantly - almost like two brothers competing for some sort of dominance. It nearly felt like they had a family again, even during the dark times of this war…

But he can’t help but feel a little more lonely. Banjou runs off with Kazumi without any word or warning. When Sento goes to find him, either Misora or Sawa tell him that the two ran off, “most likely to the forest to spar.”

At first, Sento let it be. He knows he’s not a good sparring partner - magical abilities and physical abilities are two separate things at the end of the day. He’s managed to increase his own physical attributes over time as the Build mage, but they’re nothing on par to Banjou’s physical strength.

Kazumi, especially in his Grease mage form, is something else. He can surpass both Sento’s magical abilities and Banjou’s physical abilities. Sento knows it’s because technically, Kazumi was once a soldier of war, and was then gifted his magical powers. An “unnatural,” is what he has become, and are usually frowned upon by the council. But because Kazumi’s an official Hokuto mage, license and all, his unnatural status is almost invalid. Most do not dare to fight him on the topic.

So by all means, Kazumi is the perfect sparring partner for Banjou. Kazumi can help him build a resistance to magical attacks alongside getting stronger physically. It should be a win/win situation. Or well, it is. Sento’s just a little jealous.

Yes, jealous. He feels ridiculous over such a notion, as if craving Banjou’s attention was something to be jealous _of._ But even when he complains about it to Sawa, and catches her giggling endlessly, he can’t help but frown. She’s laughing at him. Laughing at his irrational emotions and his embarrassing behavior and all!

Sawa shakes her head and grabs both of Sento’s hands into her own. She smiles softly at him, and it’s moments like these that Sento reminds himself why he places so much trust in her to begin with.

“When will you realize your own heart, Sento?”

The words had struck multiple cords within him. He still hears it in his head as they all sleep that night, in their shared space. Banjou is sound asleep next to him, an arm wrapped around Sento’s waist as always, as if he’s afraid that he’d leave otherwise (Sento wouldn’t dream of it honestly). It’s at this time that as he looks at Banjou’s slumbering face and he feels his own heart tremble in his chest.

_Realize my own heart…_

Sento suddenly feels warm and embarrassed. This entire experience is new and terrifying. He can deny jealousy all he wants, it’s a much easier emotion to lie about than…

He turns away from Banjou’s face. He can’t handle it right now. Not with a war, not when everyone is busy thinking about survival and how to win these fights. These feelings he holds, even if he could learn to comprehend them - he has to keep them locked away, for now.

Maybe, when it’s all over. Maybe he’ll think about them then.

 

 

 

**Another battle was set, to determine the outcome of the council.**

 

As Sento watched Banjou’s match, he almost yelled out to him. Why was Banjou holding back? He had victory at the tip of his fingers, easily overpowering the twin steel mage from Seito. It was frustrating to watch, seeing Banjou’s splendid form go from glowing to barely an ember, as if he’s purposely allowing the enemy to win?

_Why? Why? Why?_

When Banjou hits the ground, his wings already gone and his hands showing the signature burns from overuse, Sento’s stomach begins to churn over. He feels sick watching this. The next thing he sees is the steel mage walking over to Banjou, a twisted smile on his face as if whatever he had up his sleeve had worked.

_Did he play on Banjou’s sympathies?_

It would turn out that Sento’s assumptions were right. He visited Banjou at the medic room after his match, and Banjou had explained how he was tricked, and he clearly looked as guilty as he felt. A strong sense of revenge stirred in Sento’s chest, but he had to swallow it down. Now’s not the time for such petty emotions. Banjou was unraveling in front of him, out of stress. Sento needed to get him out of this.

_“Well, you did your job well. Now the real hero can take the spot and win once and for all! Just watch.”_

Banjou didn’t like that answer. He looked ready to tackle Sento to the ground, but surprised him instead by embracing him and whispering his name softly. What is this? Why does his chest feel like it’s collapsing in on itself? His own eyes betraying him, welling up with tears as he starts to tremble. He couldn’t be this weak to Banjou, could he? But when Banjou releases and stares at him intensely with those eyes, and he leans in closely, Sento realizes maybe he is after all -

Yet it’s all broken by the announcement of his own match. Conflicting emotions swirl inside him, and he almost feels dizzy. He has to pull it together, he has a match to win after all. He needs to end all this,and he’ll end it _right now._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll definitely win. For your sake too.”_

 

 

The plan, theortically, was simple. Sawa had admitted that Nanba was after her once again, and he had kidnapped the Nabeshima family to threaten her back into the Nanba family. She needed to bring them countermeasure information on the Build mage. Sento, still after all this time, is not the type to only keep _one_ ace up his sleeve. They had agreed on two things:

  1. Sawa would turn in the samples and notes of the hazard rabbit spell, to have Nanba believe that she is still on their side and to make the fight look believable.
  2. Sento will not use his hazard tank spell until they were both sure that the Nabeshima family was safe and secure, with a signal in place to know when he can switch spells.



Sento knew Sawa was nervous about whether this plan would work out - he was too. But he had all the faith in the world placed on Kazumi to finish his side of the plan. After all, who tracks a broken robot, when Nanba’s sights are clearly on a trapped rabbit and spy?

So Sento had to play the part in his battle, too. Against the Rogue mage, Build had used his sparkling potion, first. He wants them to think they’ll have to push him back into a corner, with no options left.

However, maybe Build had forgotten that Rogue’s magical abilities overpower that of his sparkling form. He was able to keep up with Rogue at first, but eventually Build had found his way crashing onto the ground. This part of the plan was more than he had bargained for.

From the corner of Build’s eye, he sees Banjou and Misora run out closer to the arena. Misora looks understandably upset ( _I’m sorry, Misora. It’ll be okay soon, I promise_ ). But Banjou… wore a face that said something else. He didn’t look upset or worried - he looked _determined._

_“We’re counting on you!”_

Ah, that’s right. Banjou has placed all his faith and strength onto Build right before the match. How could he forget? Build laughs quietly to himself, turning to face the ceiling of the arena above. He can’t look at Banjou for another second, not without any sentimental feelings bubbling up inside him.

_Now’s not the time to reminisce… About that musclehead…_

But he does. Build starts to remember when they first met months ago, their first battle together and every battle after that. How out of anyone in their entire group, Banjou was the one to bring Build _back_ when he had panicked over his connection to the devil mage. How out of everyone, Banjou was always there, by his side, supporting him - supporting _each other_ \- and with him still here, nothing is impossible.

_We have a pact… I can’t go breaking it now…_

Within the next moments, Build whips out the hazard tome, and he can see the worry in everyone’s eyes. But he keeps a mischievous grin on, chanting the hazard enhancement spell. A black circle spans underneath him, smoke and darkness ready to swallow him up. But before the spell fully reaches him, Build flips a page over in the tome and begins rapidly chanting another spell. Red specks of light start to crack through the black circle, before fully encompassing and blending in with the darkness.

Build’s transformation begins to shift, his pitch black robes now adorning red and gold accents. His mask changes from the red and blue it usually takes with the hazard spell - and switches to full on red. When the transformation finishes, Build flashes a wink over to Banjou before raising his hand up. He then glares directly at Rogue, a smirk clearly written on his face.

“I’ve got the winning formula!”

 

 

  
  
**Possessing the soul of an ancient and powerful goddess, her hidden powers that were dormant have finally awaken, signaling the potential end.**

 

Misora possesses the old soul of an ancient goddess of legend. _Vernage_ is what she calls herself, when they all return back to the potion shop. She begins to explain the ruin of her former kingdom, where the current branches of Touto, Seito, and Hokuto lie. Centuries ago, it was all a unified kingdom, surrounded by the powerful Pandora forest, protecting the citizens of Vernage’s kingdom. The box is an heirloom passed along the royal family, in charge of protecting the source of its power.

“The forest is what grants you all your powers. The forest provided my ancestors with its box to safeguard, to ensure the forest would stay alive. Without it, the planet is doomed to die, losing its lifeforce.”

The entire room falls silent, as each of them feel a sudden chill run up their spines. Sento had always wanted to know the source of the magic, of all this power - but this is beyond what he could have ever imagined.

“Evolt was the cause of ruin to my kingdom. He’s a powerful mage who only seeks out more power to wreak havoc as he pleases… Out of desperation and anger, as her destroyed everything I’ve known, I faced him alone, and managed to seal him inside Pandora’s box… But I wasn’t entirely successful.

“Evolt is after the box, not just for the source of the planet… but also for something else.”

Then suddenly, Vernage turns to Banjou, and eyes him curiously. She narrows her eyes at him, almost as if she’s studying him, before standing from her place and walking over to him. Everyone watches on, as Banjou merely raises his brows as she bends down to reach him at eye level.

“Do you know who you are?”

The question feels out of sequence, ominous, and _terrifying_. Sento is anxious for Banjou right now, watching him fidget for half a second before he straightens himself up and stares her back down.

“I’m Banjou.”

Vernage seems unphased, before her eyes grow for a second - _only_ a second - before turning away and muttering out, “I see…” She raises back to her feet and walks a bit aways from everyone before turning back to face them all. She looks back to Banjou, pointing only a finger at him.

“Then you... will become hope,” and as she finishes, her hand goes limp, her eyes no longer green. Vernage seems to have let Misora back in control - but it was all too much for her. Misora collapses and falls right onto the ground. Sawa and Kazumi rush to her immediately, but Sento looks at Banjou, who only looks back at him. His eyes flash with confusion and confliction, and Sento doesn’t know what to do. He wants to make sense of this entire situation, of what has been revealed, of who Banjou _might be_ after all…

But nothing is coming up.

 

 

 

**After the warning from Vernage, they had planned on retrieving Pandora’s Box back from Blood Stalk and the Seito council.**

 

But it wasn’t a simple matter. After obtaining the box, Stalk had released a powerful spell and, from within the forest, a tower began to form. This is where they anticipated Stalk to be holding the box - it only made sense. The box was the source of power of the planet, the heart of the forest. And though getting inside had seemed easy enough, that assumption was their first mistake.

Stalk had shown great proficiency of unleashing even a _fraction_ of the box’s potential. With just a gesture of his hand, the box would light up and the space around them would change to his will. It was daunting and horrifying. If Stalk can summon this much power, Sento could only imagine what Evolt could be possible of…

Visions flash before his eyes of a destroyed city, all being swallowed alive by the same pitch black darkness of the hazard tome. He felt frozen in fear just by the _suggestion_ of it.

But he can’t stop here. Kazumi had already been knocked out of his transformation and is out cold, leaving just Build and Banjou in the fight. But with Banjou’s sclash rune destroyed, back to his primary rune, he’s not as powerful as he was before - and Build can see the struggle in his eyes from the realization. Build has to think fast, of a way to get all of them out of this tower _with_ the box.

When he turns to look at it, his heart stops. He can see Stalk preparing another spell to hit Banjou directly. He’s already out of his draconic form, on the ground shaking from the wounds he’s received. Build sees a bright light forming from the front of the box and the only thought to cross his mind was -

_Run._

He yells out _Ryuga_ ’s name, forcing him out of the way as the spell hits Build directly. The form begins to dissolve, leaving a badly wounded Sento in its wake. He falls to the ground now, his breathing raspy and hard. Pain is the only thing he can register, along with Banjou’s shocked expression from his action. Sento could almost laugh, what is he so shocked for?

_As if I’d let you die that easily…_

Sento can hear Stalk approaching him, and he braces himself for whatever he has in store for him. Stalk pulls Sento up by the front of his robe, before pushing him back and kicking him in the face. Sento falls back again, coughing and gasping for air from the kick. He can hear Banjou attempt to yell his name, his voice sounding broken and pained too. This is pathetic. This is terrible.

_Is this the end?_

“You want to die that badly, Sento?”

_Is this the end?_

“Very well, I’ll grant you your wish!”

_Is this the end?_

Stalk drags Sento from his spot, pulling him up to a pillar from within the tower. Sento can see Banjou from here, and his heart sinks to his stomach.

_Don’t._

Stalk pulls Sento back up, holding him by his neck this time, blocking his airways - _choking_ him. Sento’s desperately gasping for air, too weak to fight the hold Stalk has on his neck or to even kick him away.

_Stop._

“Look at that, Banjou,” Stalk starts, his voice sinister, almost as if it were laced with actual poison. “You’ll get to watch someone precious to you die again.”

_Please._

Sento’s vision is going in and out, as Stalk continues to pull him higher up to tighten the hold on his neck. It’s excruciating and he can’t even _do_ anything about it. Kazumi is knocked out far behind them, Banjou can hardly get up himself - Sento, shaking violently, realizes this just might be the end for him. He had been ready to die multiple times in battle, but he can’t think of anything worse than to die _in front of Banjou._ Sento doesn’t want him to have to go through this pain all over again.

 _“After I had left home, I only had Kasumi with me. She was only a human, and was very ill. I thought if I had brought her to Touto, the mages could heal her… Instead they used her for experiments, and I watched her die in my arms before they took me away next._ **_I will never forgive them._ ** _”_

Sento closes his eyes, accepting his fate with all the pain in his heart.

_Ryuga, I’m sorry…_

Then Sento hits the ground and his lungs beg for air. His throat and neck are sore and raw. His vision is still spotty, but as he attempts to push himself up, he can barely see Banjou shining in hues of red and orange, radiant and _powerful._

_The magma charm._

As Sento struggles to force his vision back, he sees Banjou flying through the air, attacking Stalk directly with flame covered claws and magma streams. Is this Banjou’s true dragon form? He appears less human, almost one hundred percent a dragon… Or maybe Sento’s imagining it? He still feels dizzy and lightheaded, still trying to regain his breath.

When Banjou hits Stalk once more directly, forcing him to the ground, Banjou continues flying - right towards the box. His claws shift back to a human form, and Sento can’t believe his eyes. With just a flick of Banjou’s wrist, the box responds to him and fires right for Stalk. Banjou… can control the box?

Stalk struggles to get up, anger but - _pride?_ \- evident on his features as he reaches into the teal cloth of his robe, summoning a staff.

“Impressive! Bravo Banjou! _This_ is what I wanted! But - I won’t let you take the box!” Stalk swings his staff to conjure up a spell. Yet when Banjou grabs the box himself, another light hits Stalk directly. He screams in agony, falling back to the ground.

Sento watches, still shocked beyond belief, as Banjou flies towards him and helps him up. Sento’s eyes grow wide when he sees Banjou’s eye color - not blue, not yellow, but _orange_ and dynamic. But when Banjou hands Sento the box, he notices the slow shift from that orange to their usual draconic yellow. Banjou flies off to retrieve Kazumi, but Sento can only _stand_ there.

Just what kind of power lies within Banjou?

Before Sento goes to follow him, he hears Stalk laughing in the distance. He turns to look at him, seeing him struggling to stay sitting up, but he sounds so _happy._

“At last, the truth is awakening deep within…”

Sento tries to decipher the vagueness of that message as he watches Stalk disappear into nothing but teal and maroon sparks.

 

 

He’s gone.

 

 

 

**It turned out to be a trap.**

 

The kidnapping, luring them all here, forcing them to bring Pandora’s box - all of it. Of course Sento had an inkling of an idea that it would be one. To be honest, everyone in the group felt the same about the whole set up too. But what choice did they have? They can’t sacrifice Tazien Himuro, after everything he’s done for not just them but for the citizens of the Touto branch.

Sento had a bad feeling still. It didn’t matter how many times he went over the plan in his head, with every possible scenario and back up plan in action - it still all felt _wrong._ Almost like they were just playing along with Stalk’s game again. It feels like he really can’t escape him no matter how hard he or anyone else tries.

But, unfortunately, they have to.

Sento visits Banjou an hour before their planned departure. Everything they’re taking is already hauled up to the store front, being watched over by Sawa and Kazumi. Misora should still be running around, trying to find some way around this without any direct confrontation (that wasn’t likely). So it just left them two in the study.

Sento sighs when he sees Banjou’s scrowl on his face, the same one he wears whenever he feels useless. Sento walks over to Banjou and places both his hands on Banjou’s shoulder, offering him a bright smile. For a moment, Sento could have sworn that Banjou’s face had a small tinge of pink…

“Hey, musclehead, smile, we won’t let them trick us. It’ll be in and out before we know it,” Sento’s still holding up his smile, hoping it’ll be enough to at least loosen Banjou up. But he looks so tense and it causes a stir of worry within Sento. Is he really that worried about this mission? “Hey, Banjou…”

“Sento,” he suddenly blurts out, grabbing the mage’s face and bringing it close to his. Sento’s heart begins to quicken in pace and he can’t look away from Banjou’s deep eyes. The emotions that swirl within them are intense and full of… _something._ Something Sento wishes to unlock and read clearly… “He can’t have the box.”

“I know, Banjou.”

“No, I - I _mean_ it. Misora’s been having these dreams… It’s really freaking her out. If he takes the box and breaks even a part of the seal, she said…” Banjou’s voice drops as he talks, looking down for a moment and Sento misses the direct contact already. He decides to use this moment to move one of his hands to the back of Banjou’s head, bringing their foreheads together.

“Nothing’s going to happen. We’ll be fine.”

“Say my name if you have to.”

“I won’t need to, don’t force yourself.”

“We have a pact, don’t we?”

Sento’s eyes widen in surprise over the revelation. He knew? This whole time? Sento had somewhat of a guess that Banjou could tell or had figured something out but… He feels his chest expand as Banjou moves one of his hands down to Sento’s chest, right above his heart. He’s feeling his heartbeat, and in doing so, making Sento more nervous and his heart go faster. This is a little unfair.

“Sento, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 _Idiot. You beautiful, moronic idiot,_ are the only words Sento can phantom in his mind as his heart tries to process the scene before him. Banjou’s soft, worried eyes; one hand caressing Sento’s face, and the other still pressed against his heart. He absolutely can’t stand it anymore.

Sento leans in, capturing Banjou’s lips into his own. Neither of them are surprised or even immediately pulling away. In fact, Sento brings Banjou in closer, wanting to take as much of him as possible, in this moment. It’s something they can’t describe or explain, this underlying fear that’s stayed hidden in their hearts after their last match with Stalk. Sento nearly having died, he did notice Banjou sticking closer to him, watching him more - of _course_ he’s worried. But Sento wants to get his own feelings across, savouring Banjou’s mouth against his own. He wants Banjou to feel his desperation, his _need_ to be with him, especially in times like this. This might seem like a simple rescue bait and switch mission, but they thought the same of the last time, and…

Banjou ends up being the first to pull apart, staring Sento down with intense emotions written into his eyes. If Sento’s heart hadn’t already exploded before, it definitely did now.

“I meant it. I’m going to protect you. Every time.”

Sento can almost laugh, his nerves from earlier blooming into excitement.

“Right back at you, idiot.”

 

 

In the end, they were right to worry. The plan had almost gone smoothly; they managed to get Taizen out safely, Rogue taking out anyone who tried to interfere. They even found Sawa and Misora who’d get them back to the shop safely and quickly -

But Stalk was desperate for Pandora’s box. He had left Build, Grease, and Banjou behind just to chase down the councilman and the box. When Build had caught on to that plan, he couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been. He took out one of the smoke potions from one of his older combinations, and threw it as a distraction so that he and the others could escape and make it outside in time.

But it was already too late.

Rogue, now Gentoku in actuality, was clinging onto what appeared to be the lifeless form of the councilman - _his father_. Sento heard a maniacal laughter from behind him, and turned around slowly, fear seizing him up entirely.

What stared down before him was no longer the Blood Stalk mage. Gone was the maroon and teal robes and mask - even his aura was _different_ and more sickening than before. Before them all stood a mage with an empirical design, as if he were ripped out of the history tomes themselves. Mixtures of black, red, and gold adorned his robes and cape, all being pulled together with hues of navy blue that would rival the night sky. His mask went beyond that, resembling closer to a crown, as he held a golden staff at his side. A starchat appeared beneath him, as he raised his staff and smirked.

“I am the most powerful mage in existence, devourer of planets. Finally, I will take back what is mine after many centuries of waiting…”

Sento felt frozen in place. He has to transform back. He _needs_ to transform back, because the same mage Vernage had warned them all about had managed to break his seal and free himself. With a shaken hand, he reaches for the hazard tome…

But Evolt is _faster_.

He strikes the bottom of his staff against the starchart under him, bright lights now glowing around him. The staff begins to absorb the light into itself, the globe crystal on the top now spinning and shining in several colors of the night sky.

Sento hears Gentoku’s voice fly through the air, a warning of the attack about to come. They don’t have much time. Without wasting another second, Sento begins both chants of the hazard tome and the hazard rabbit spell. From the corner of his eye, he manages to see both Banjou and Grease transform quickly themselves and manage to dodge the oncoming attack.

Like a black hole, it keeps going from even behind them and nearly ate everything in its path. Evolt chuckles, pointing his staff back at the trio.

“I merely only needed my powers back - but it seems the seal isn’t entirely broken. There are only so many ways for it to go…” Evolt’s voice makes Build nervous, and the implications ran his blood cold. “You boys could try to fight me, but it won’t end well, I assure you. Hand over the box and I’ll simply leave.”

“Like hell we will!” Banjou’s voice booms through as Build watches him charge right for the mage. His heart sinks, anxiety overtaking him. Build begins to run towards him, to stop him - _anything_ \- but Evolt was still too fast. With a sweep of his staff, Banjou was blown back, hitting the bark of a tree from the forest. Build wants to run to Banjou, but then he sees Grease attempt the same thing - another charge right at Evolt.

Were they mad? Did they not see what this mage is capable of? They need to regroup, plan a better strategy, and take the box as far as possible -

“ **_Sento!_ ** ”

Build didn’t turn in time, wasn’t able to finish any thought process - _nothing._ The last thing he remembers is hearing panicked muffled screaming and his vision going dark.

 

 

 

**For a while, it feels like he is floating and fighting against an everlasting abyss.**

 

He doesn’t remember how he got here. He saw light one moment, and then the next he’s sinking underneath a pool of darkness. It’s hard to breathe, it’s hard to move; it’s hard to do _anything._ He grasps for something in the nothingness surrounding him, hoping for any sort of relief from this dreaded plane. Pain courses through him every so often, but when it’s gone, harsh whispers invade his ears and he wishes to scream _but can’t_. It’s an agonizing loop he wishes to get out of.

Sometimes he’ll see glimpses of another world, familiar to him. Scenes will play before him, and it’ll cause great pain or grief. A beautiful creature will appear before him several times, reaching out a hand to grab its hand - but then the image disappears. It feels like a hole opens up in his chest, consuming him with emptiness. Why does he feel this way? Who is this creature?

The whispers come back, digging into his mind and driving him to the brink of insanity. But in between some words, he’ll pick up… familiar sounds…

_“Sento … my only partner! …”_

**Sento? Who is that? Why is that familiar…?**

The pain comes back at full force and he releases a gasp, hands flying to his throat out of instinct. He can’t breathe, why does it feel like he can’t breathe? He’s pushed by some current again, pushed away from the voice and the image of the creature. He reaches out a hand, trying to scream and cry out.

**Don’t take me away…! Bring me back…!**

He tries harder to push against the current, almost as if he’s swimming in a storm. The voice is still present, even in the middle of all the whispers. He’s trying to focus on just that _one_ voice, still holding a hand out.

_“Thanks to you… I’m stuck as a worthless human… Thank you.”_

**Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?**

Why does his heart yearn for this creature? Why are its words affecting him so much? He doesn’t want to take his hand back, hoping, reaching, _praying_ that the creature will see - and _save him._

**Save me, save me like you always do.**

_“No… Banjou you’ll….!”_

_“Banjou…! … Please!”_

**Banjou?**

His limbs feel heavier and heavier with each push. The pain is becoming unbearable, slowing him down significantly. He feels like time is running out, that he’s going to black out again (again?) but this time not come back.

_“Looks like I’m the hero this time…”_

His heart stops.

_“I’ll break that curse, and save you.”_

**No, wait, no.**

He’s struggling harder now, straining himself against this invisible current, trying to push through. He’s starting to remember; bit by bit, piece by piece. He starts to recognize the creature from the flashes of memories, the voice belonging to it, among the few others laced in. But he still can’t entirely place it, he still can’t _fully grasp it._

**Please… Please take me back to him!**

Then, a light appears, and the current calms itself. The pain begins to subside and the whispers are going away…

 

 

The next thing he knows, he wakes up in the forest, Sawa next to him, Kazumi just farther ahead. When he keeps looking around, looking for _him,_ he finds something… But his heart won’t believe it.

“Banjou…?”

It turns around, offering a malicious grin from where it stood. No… No, it _can’_ t be.

“I’m sorry to say your beloved dragon is no longer with us. At the moment, anyway.”

It’s different, seeing only a white hot blind fury as he charges in right at Evolt. He’s still not fully recovered, remembering that Evolt had cursed him to lure Banjou and the box out. He was just another ploy in an effort to cause a rise out of Banjou, effectively hurting him _again._ He goes right for Banjou’s - no, _Evolt’s_ \- robe, as he grits his teeth, tears welling up in his eyes.

It has to work, it _has to._

“ _Ryuga,_ ” he mutters out, staring right at its face. But nothing was happening. He doesn’t understand, the pact would bring Banjou back no matter what, so long as Sento spoke his true name. Why isn’t it working? “Ryuga? Ryuga!”

“Oh, I see,” Evolt says, still grinning as if he’s enjoying himself from the show. “You made a pact… How precious. I’m sorry to tell you though, but, it seems I might have broken it when I took over. Whoops.”

Sento drops his hands from its robe. Evolt begins laughing as Sento falls to his knees, his hands trembling and his stomach churning. _It can’t be…_

“Does it hurt, _Sento?_ ” Evolt laughs again, walking past him and towards the other two, guarding Pandora’s box. He needs to get up, he needs to stop Evolt -

_But it’s Banjou._

Sento starts to swallow all his feelings down, before taking out his rabbit hazard spell. Before Evolt could grab the box, Build appears before him, pushing him back and away from the box and the others. Evolt looks surprised for a moment - but just for a moment. He chuckles before jumping back and summoning his staff.

“You want to fight your beloved? Very well. I’d like to see this.”

Build grits his teeth again, but he turns to look at Sawa and Kazumi. He tells them to take the box and run. Evolt snarls, now moving to stop the two from going. But Build blocks the path, fully attacking Evolt to ensure their escape. Evolt smirks now, the same smirk that would normally brighten any of _Sento’s_ days. He releases a cry, striking Evolt with a barrage of attacks, over and over. Evolt clicks his tongue before pushing himself back once more, giving himself some distance.

“Fine, take the box. I can always come back for it later.”

_Later…? No, wait, he can’t leave -_

“Ciao, _Sento,_ ” Evolt waves off before summoning a black hole and disappearing right into it. Build was not fast enough to stop him, grasping only at thin air as the hole fades into the air - into nothing.

With just him alone in the forest now, Build collapses to the ground as he reverts back to Sento. Tears are already in his eyes as he stares up into the night sky, finding only a new moon and not a sign of fire to be found.

 

 

 

**So this is it. He’d give up anything to bring Banjou back - including himself.**

 

With Pandora’s box in their possession, they all knew they were in grave danger. Evolt could come at any moment to take the box back and kill them all without another thought. But Sento figures there must be a reason why he still hasn’t come for it… If it’s so easy to retrieve, what is Evolt waiting for?

Sento figures it’s the seal. It’s weakened in power from when Vernage had first placed it, but it’s still _intact._ Evolt must be trying to find a way to fully break it, so he may unleash his full power along with harnessing the source of the planet. The thought alone caused enough anxiety that Sento found himself restless for days, searching for ways to stop Evolt. There has to be something.

He poured over Takumi’s notes, digging through every spell Shinobu had accumulated - but he couldn’t find anything. It’s all either things he had already reviewed or things that weren’t relevant to freeing someone from possession or strengthening a seal. He tosses the collection of tomes piled on his desk to the ground, his head in his hands as he yells in frustration. He’s exhausted, he’s desperate, he just wants all of this _over._

He turns his head to the side, peeking through his fingers as he drags them down his face. The only thing in sight is the actual box itself, sitting on the bed just a few feet away. For a moment, Sento wonders how a box could create such magical abilities and even grant them upon people… He remembers Vernage mentioning once that the essences he collected and that Misora had purified are all originally from the box itself. Even his sparkling potion had effects directly from the box too.

Such a powerful source, creating a bloody and unnecessary war, causing only grief and sorrow… Sento wishes he could destroy it - but that would solve nothing. It’s the greed of others that have made them sought the powers lying deep within it.

Whatever those powers may be, is it really worth all this destruction and sacrifice?

Its power… Its essence…

Sento jumps from his seat and stares right at the box now. Pandora’s box itself… It gave life and power, just as much as it takes away and destroys. That sounds familiar. Where did he read that before? He definitely remembers reading it somewhere.

Moving from the desk, he goes over to the bookshelf, looking intently for one scroll in particular. It was written by Shinobu _years_ ago, right around the time the council had found the box originally. Where was it? _Where did Sento put it?_

As he digs through the shelves, Sento hears something fall out and hit the ground, almost like glass. But it didn’t shatter or break. He slowly turns to it, finding an incomplete rune. Then, his eyes widen.

_This… This is…_

Some hours later is when they receive reports of Evolt once again terrorizing the council branches. Kazumi had already gone ahead with Sawa, Sento explaining he has to get something before he heads out. He doesn’t notice Misora standing by the door to the study until he has the completed rune in hand, turning to leave. She looks upset, and Sento does his best to pocket away the rune.

“Sento… Are you going to die?”

His heart stops.

“I heard you talking earlier… That you’ve created a pandora replicant into a rune... Won’t that kill you?”

Her words are sharp, cutting right into him like a blade. Her eyes look heavy, but _pleading_ \- as if hoping that maybe what she knew was wrong. Sento can’t look her directly in the eye, because they both know that anything he chooses to say next is going to just be a lie. He can try to hide his plan as much as he wants, but Misora is able to see right through him.

“I’ll be fine - ”

“Will you?!” Her voice booms as tears begin to roll down her face. She’s breathing heavy and walks over to him, gripping the front of his robe. “You’re pissing me off… You’re _really_ pissing me off… What do you think you’re _doing?_ Is this to appear heroic?”

Sento doesn’t answer, instead still choosing to look away from her. She shakes him for a moment, her hands trembling as she lets go and punches him on the shoulder. He staggers back, surprised, but when he finally sees her expression, he can understand why.

“Is this for Touto? Is this for us? Is this for _Banjou?_ ” She finally asks the question they both knew that was coming, that each had hoped didn’t need to be asked. But with his free hand, Sento holds his shoulder, still looking away.

“No one else can do it but me, you know that.”

“That’s not true! You don’t have to risk your life every single _time!_ Did you even _think_ about this? What we’d all do if you were _gone?!_ ” Her voice is becoming more erratic as she approaches him again, grabbing the arm still hiding behind his back. “How Sawa would feel? How Kazumi would feel? Or Banjou? Or even _me?!_ Do you not care?!”

She yanks his arm out and pulls the pandora replicant from his hand and runs off. Fear drowns Sento entirely as he runs after her, needing to get the rune back. He calls out her name, begging her to stop - until they’ve reached the storefront. Misora falls to her knees, clutching the rune to her chest.

“You really want to leave us behind that badly…?” her voice is barely above a whisper, broken and filled with tears. It breaks Sento’s heart, causing Misora any type of grief. He just wants to protect them all, and finally put an end to everything.

No more suffering. No more fighting. A brighter future, for everyone.

For _him._

If it means sacrificing himself to stop Evolt, he’d do it a hundred times over. He’d do anything to protect the heart that saved his own.

Sento approaches Misora, bending down to reach her properly. He embraces her, petting her head and trying his best to calm her down.

“I promise I’ll come back safely. I won’t die so easily.”

“You’re a horrible liar,” Misora mutters out, and he can’t help but agree with her. He lets her go, grabbing the rune back from her hands and places a kiss on her forehead before standing back up. It pains him to leave her like this, with nothing but an empty promise to go off on.

“I mean it. I’ll be back. I’m not going to leave my sister behind.”

Sento walks out of the shop, not hearing Misora gasp out another sob because if he hears it again, he just might break too.

 

 

This is it. Neither Grease nor Evolt knew what Build had planned all along. Evolt is too strong to take down alone, and even if Build _does_ manages to finish him off, Banjou would end up dying too. That’s the last thing he wants. So with the hazard tome out, Build places the pandora replicant onto one of the pages.

“They had you figured out, Evolt,” Build says, outlining a magical circle on the page with the rune. He can see the look of surprise on Evolt’s face from his actions, and it makes him smirk a little in pride. “I found notes of an unfinished project - notes that you tried to destroy, but failed. I managed to restore them with the help of Pandora’s box.”

“What are you talking about,” Evolt sounds angry, eyeing each movement of Build’s finger until it stops right on the center of the page. The rune begins to glow, a circle of light coming out from it. “Oh, are you insane? Using Pandora’s magic directly will kill you once you leave your form!”

“I know!” Build exclaims, picking the rune up and placing it onto his chest, right over his heart. The rune begins to phase through his robe and he groans from the burning sensation of it fusing into his skin. But an immense surge of power overcomes him, and he immediately lunges for Evolt’s staff. “I’m going to stop you right here, Evolt!”

“You really must want to die if you’re that desperate to free him,” Evolt swings his staff, creating a carrier between him and Build. Build grunts at the force, but is still attempting to push through. He can see that Evolt is merely buying time. “No human can handle the pure source of Pandora’s magic. I took over Banjou’s body for that reason… But the process seems to be slower than I expected.”

“What are you talking about?” Build asks, finally breaking through the barrier but suddenly feeling a hand going right into his chest. Evolt had struck him directly onto where the rune rests on Build’s body, attempting to clasp it entirely in his hand. As Evolt did this, Build watched as he releases Banjou from his control - the dragon falling right onto the ground.

 _There -_ **_now!_ **

Build grabs Evolt’s arm and pulls him in closer, shocking him. Rather than Evolt trying to absorb the rune from Build’s body, Build can feel _him_ absorbing _Evolt._ He snarls and glares right at Build.

“What is this?!”

“You fell into my trap!” Build announces as he now grabs hold of Evolt with both his hands. The rune in his chest begins to react, feeling the burning sensation again but he pushes through it. “I was waiting for you to release Banjou and I figured the only way you would is by attempting to possess a more powerful being. If I could manage to recreate Pandora’s power, I knew you’d let him go and try to take it from me.”

“You must still be foolish if you think you’re coming out of this alive at all.”

“I know I’m not,” Build’s voice takes a darker and colder tone. He stares directly at Evolt. “But I won’t die in vain. I’m taking you with me.”

“What?!”

“This is the end, Evolt!” Build screams out before rapidly chanting out a spell. Beneath the two, a magic circle of many shades of green and yellow glows and grows. The lights from the circle begin to shoot up, piercing through both their bodies as if it were swords. Screams of agony fill the air, as Build still continues to chant the spell through the pain. The lights start to shift from greens to yellows to white before taking on shades of blues and reds, attempting to swallow the two into the light completely.

Build looks over to Banjou, alive and _there._ He managed to save him after all, and hopefully now the planet as well. Build closes his eyes as he says the last of the spell, feeling nothing but light take over every single one of his senses.

_Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye… musclehead._

Until there was nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired. thanks. i'm @ mythxl on twitter


End file.
